


Scars

by Iamprongsie



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild discussions of injuries/shitty things that happened on Kamino, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: “Where’s this one from?” Cody asks, idly tracing a scar on Hunter’s thigh.Hunter shrugs. “Can’t remember,” he says, “probably the Hays system? Mygeeto? It all blurs together.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284854
Kudos: 26





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my [tumblr!](https://pidgeonkatie.tumblr.com) \- it's based on prompt 20 (kissing scars) on [this](https://sagamemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i) list

“Where’s this one from?” Cody asks, idly tracing a scar on Hunter’s thigh. 

Hunter shrugs. “Can’t remember,” he says, “probably the Hays system? Mygeeto? It all blurs together.” 

Cody presses a kiss to it and moves up, tracing another scar on his lover’s elbow. Hunter grins wryly. “Now, _that_ one I remember.”

“Oh?” Cody says, kissing it quickly. 

“The first time they tried to freeze us,” Hunter’s voice has gone quiet, tightened with painful memories. “They sedated us, but I was aware enough to try and fight back. Woke up out of cryo with half my radius sticking out of my arm.” 

Cody presses another kiss to the scar, then pushes his forehead against Hunter’s. “I’ll never let that happen to you again,” he vows, stuck in the keldabe kiss as Hunter leans into his touch, his voice. 

“Ni kar’taylir darasuum,” Hunter says, clumsy in the mando’a he never quite got the hang of speaking - the Bad Batch were trained differently, didn’t have Mando’ade training sergeants like the rest of them. Cody loves him all the more for that, for Hunter’s willingness to explore and take on such a massive part of Cody’s identity, to make it his own as well. 

It means more to him than the riduur’ok ever could. 

Hunter reaches his hand up and traces the scar on Cody’s face, looking at it with concern. “Where did you get this?”

Cody sighs, and suddenly he’s back in that sep tower, pain lancing down his face while he struggles, he can’t breathe he can’t see there’s blood in his eyes where’s the backup where’s the backup where’s alpha where’s general kenobi where’s rex where’s help- 

“- Cody! Love, come back. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Hunter says, a look of worry on his face. “You don’t have to talk about it, it’s fine, you're ok-”

“My first mission,” Cody says thickly, pressing closer to him, craving safe contact. “Rex and I, we- we were captured. They tortured me, cut my face up. They didn’t even want our info, which was good, we were both shinies and had almost nothing of note. General Kenobi was supposed to retrieve us, but he and Alpha-17 were captured as well. It was a massive shit show, until Yularen bombed the shit out of Boz Pity and Skywalker got us out of there.”

Hunter kisses the curve of the scar on his brow bone, moves down and kisses the stitch marks on his cheek. “I’ll never let that happen to you either,” he vows. “I’ll blow them all up myself if I have to.”

“I love you so much,” Cody says hoarsely, and Hunter kisses his scar one last time before kissing him on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The freezing thing I mentioned here is a reference to the repcomm books - the Kaminoans would put the Republic Commando’s and Alpha ARCs into cryo bc they thought they were too dangerous, and I get the feeling they would have tried that with the bad batch as well until Hunter fought back and got them out of it. They tried to put the Nulls under as well but iirc they started a siege in the barracks and Kal (their dad) had to go in to defuse the situation which is completely in character lmaooo


End file.
